ultimate_xenoverse_strikerfandomcom-20200216-history
Beerus
Lord Beerus (ビルス, Birusu), also well-known as "Beerus the Destroyer" (破壊神ビルス, Hakaishin Birusu), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Ultimate Xenoverse Striker series. He is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe, whose occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets, in contrast to the Supreme Kai who create and preserve them. He is a purple cat-like alien seen wearing traditional Egyptian clothing and ornaments, and accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of 6th Universe. KSI made a music video about the character near the end of 2018. It had been stated that Beerus is a universe buster by Whis. Often seen destroying planets at a whim, Beerus' two sole desires are, being quite a gourmet, enjoying food he likes to eat and fighting opponents whom he considers to be worthy. The latter ultimately leads him to look for the Super Saiyan Gods, who turns out to be one of the Saiyans now living on Earth. Eventually, Goku, with the help of the other Saiyans, transforms into a Super Saiyan God and fights Beerus, just to be defeated by the God of Destruction. Having enjoyed the match, Beerus chose to spare both Goku and the Earth, saying that Goku was the second strongest opponent he ever faced; first being his caretaker and martial arts teacher, Whis. "Before creation comes destruction." :—Beerus, Character Select Menu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jason Douglas (English), Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Pello Lazkano (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Alfonso Vallès (Catalan), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Bruno Magne (French), Oliver Stritzel (German), Konstantinos Kakkanas (Greek), Rani Alon (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Jakub Szydłowski (Polish), Ricardo Spínola (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Manoon Raeungchuemeun (Thai), Marcelo Pissardini (Brazilian Portuguese), Manuel Solo (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), José Orozco (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Beerus is a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He is modeled after the 14-year-old cat currently living with Akira Toriyama, Debo, a Cornish Rex. In spite of developing a serious illness, and the vet declaring it didn’t have long to live, it miraculously got better on its own, and the vet said it might be some kind of demon. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, being slightly shorter, but his ears make him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. In the "Super Star Guide's" minicomic teasing Champa's appearance and his resemblance to Beerus, Beerus appears wearing Champa's clothing, and also being inflated by Whis to appear identical to Champa. * Hair/Fur Color: Purple * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black (Irises), Golden Yellow (Scleras) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: 200+ million years before Age 778 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Goku * Vegeta * Bulma Brief * Piccolo * Vados Family * Champa (Fraternal twin brother) * East Supreme Kai (life linked) * Whis (Attendant/Martial arts teacher) * Future Beerus (Alternate self) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Frieza * Zamasu * Frost * Demigra Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Fury :Main article: Rage Mode In the series, The aura produced by Beerus's anger is treated as a transformation. Just like in the movie, in this state his purple aura appears and he has a sinister look on his face. This state is introduced in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3). Fusions Whirus :Main article: Whirus This is the EX-Fusion of Beerus and Whis. Gorus :Main article: Gorus This is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Beerus. Kibeer Kai :Main article: Kibeer Kai This is the EX-Fusion of Kibito Kai and Beerus. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Gods of Destruction Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is actually a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation). However, the series' original author, Akira Toriyama, thought his name is a pun on the alcoholic beverage, "beer". The pun continues with Whis, the Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa and his attendant Vados. External links * Beerus Wikipedia * Beerus Dragon Ball Wiki * Beerus Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki * Beerus Dragon Ball XenoVerse Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters